Forget Me When I'm Gone
by Baka-Kakarott
Summary: (OC x Sans) other pairings. Izzy just wanted to draw with her friend by Mt. Ebott's famous gaping hole, when she and her best friend were shoved into the hole. Unimaginable grief and suicide take over her soul. Can she be saved? Rated M for later. Suicidal, Gore, Death, SEX, fluff, MUCH SWEARING, FUNNY LAUGH! -Frisk lives there, no freedom was granted... OR 3:)-
1. Goodbye Bliss

It was early May. The flowers were mid bloom and Mt. Ebott looked beautiful. Every artist or aspiring artist wanted to draw the vas amounts of flowers that filled the mountain that time of year. The weather was warm, warm enough to wear shorts and tee.

Izzy walked along the dirt path with her best friend Emily. The two were part of the school's art club and an elaborate drawing of Mt. Ebott's flora would be a beautiful edition to the gallery. Izzy wasn't as good a drawler as Emily, but she was at least over average. People didn't like Emily. She was quiet most of the time, but when she talked, she was very socially awkward. She kept her dark hair in from of her face most of the time and hardly spoke, until she met Izzy. Emily didn't swear, didn't speak with any confidence. She most certainly couldn't make conversation. Izzy was the opposite. She brought Emily out of her shell. Now, she swears like she just got out of prison. She's still socially awkward but isn't afraid to tell someone they're wrong.

The pair carried on a conversation about Emily's favourite anime, Ruby. Although Izzy didn't know much about it, it was cute to see Emily so jazzed over the characters. Emily was short and chubby. Her hair was brown and to her shoulders. Izzy was slightly taller, only by a few inches, and had medium length blonde hair. She was average sized.

They finally reached the bottomless pit in the mountain. Ever since the last child went missing in the mountain, people don't like to come to the hole. They blame the hole of the "monsters" for the disappearances. Izzy was adventurous. She certainly wasn't afraid of folk tales about the hole, and neither was Emily. She and Emily have bee visiting it since Izzy moved here two years ago, right after the child went missing.

They picked they're usual spots beside the hole. The sun beamed through the trees and filled them with warmth. Izzy sighed with relief as she sat across from Emily.

"We should draw the hole this time." Emily said as she looked at it thoughtfully.

Izzy looked at the gaping hole. There were little vines with pink flowers hanging from sides. The sun left beautiful rays over the hole. "That's a great idea MC Hammer."

"Stop." Emily looked annoyed to hear that nickname.

"Haha it's still funny."

"No it's not. Just because my initials are MC does not mean you can call me that." Emily crossed her arms and scowled at her shoes.

"Yeahhh but you love me so I get a pass." Izzy smiled at her friend.

"I'd sell you to Satan for a corn ship."

"You Meme-er!" Izzy laughed and pointed at Emily.

"Much sly."

"Shut up!"

The two laughed in unison.

"Oh look who it is, the two lesbians!"

The laughter ended when three girls pushed through the bushes. Sarah was standing in front of the other two carrying a back pack. They were all carrying back packs.

Izzy stood up defectively. "Don't you twats know it's to dangerous to camp out here? I hear the bear has taken a liking to rich prissy white girls."

Sarah scoffed. "Did you girls hear someone? Hmm, must be my ears."

"Maybe you need some fucking hearing aids you deff bitch." Izzy stood firmly in front of Emily.

Sarah had been bullying Emily since before Izzy moved there. Emily never stuck up for herself, so it was Izzy's job. Even if the dumb bitch wouldn't back off.

Whatcha drawing there? More kiddy porn?" Sarah laughed and the other girls did to. She turned to them as she passed Izzy. "Hold her back."

With that, the other two girls held Izzy's flying fists.

Sarah laughed again and ripped the drawing tablet from Emily and threw it in the hole. Emily tried to reach in to catch the book. She nearly fell in, to make it worse, she was crying and Izzy couldn't help.

"Here why don't you join it?" Sarah kicked Emily's butt sending her over the edge.

"EMILY!" Izzy screamed as she tried to get free.

Emily hung by one hand. Sarah snapped her fingers and the girls left Izzy go. She ran to Emily.

"Give me your hand!" Izzy extended her arm so far she thought it'd pop out of her socket. Emily grabbed her hand just as she let go of the edge.

"See ya later, lesbians!" Sarah pushed Izzy into the hole, sending both girls barreling for the bottom.

Emily screamed as they descending and the laughter of the girls echoed in Izzy's ears as they seemed to fall for an eternity.


	2. Isolation

**A/N:** Let me know if I'm all over the place... I feel like it was a little messy. I have so much to say and not enough words! lol and I don't have a beta reader or whatever so I apologise for my horrid spelling and grammar. I hope I'm wrong to worry about this story sucking lol. I couldn't find anything else like this on here... any please give positive feed back or ideas you wanna see happen. Peace out :3 (bold text is things referring to text on a cell phone) **  
**

* * *

Izzy opened her eyes slowly. Everything was spinning still. She recalled the events that had just taken place. She sat up to look for Emily. As she tried to stand, a sharp pain spread through her body emanating from her right leg. She gasped as she looked at her broken leg. The bone had snapped in half and splintered, sticking out of her skin. Blood gushed from the wound.

But Izzy didn't care about her leg. She turned and saw Emily lying on her side about four feet from her. There was a pool of blood around her head.

"Emily?!" Izzy called. "EMILY!" She was panicked now. "Emily please wake up!" Izzy screamed in pain as she tried to drag herself over to Emily.

"No no no!" A sweet yet worried voice called. "Don't move! Your leg!"

A tall beautiful goat woman rushed to Izzy's side. She kneeled beside her.

"Please, my friend! Please I think she's hurt worse." Izzy pointed to her bloody friend.

"Promise me you won't move." The woman looked at Izzy with worried but stern eyes.

Izzy nodded. The goat woman walked over to Emily and shook her shoulders lightly then turned her over. She pressed her two fingers to Emily's neck. When she didn't find a pulse, she shook her head in sorrow.

Izzy screamed. Tears flew from her face like bullets.

"EMILY WAKE UP! DON'T YOU DO THIS!" Izzy squirmed to get to her.

The goat woman ran back to her and wrapped Izzy in her arms.

"There, there my child." She rocked Izzy as she began to hyperventilate. "Get Sans!" She called to Flowey who loomed just above the dead body with a saddened look on his face.

About ten minutes later, Izzy had calmed and now she felt nothing. Her body was like an empty vessel. A medium height skeleton appeared before Izzy and the goat woman. He was wearing a blue parka, black basketball shorts and slippers.

"toriel... what happened?" His voice sounded nice.

"They fell. This one has a compound fracture of the tibia. She's going to bleed out." Toriel continued to rub Izzy's arm.

"tibiahonest-"

"SANS!" Toriel shouted

"right sorry..." He rubbed his hand behind his head. "what can i do?"

"I need you to use your magic to carry this one to the house. I don't want her to move. I'll get the other one." She got up silently.

"i can carry the other one too." Sans looked at Izzy with a sad expression.

"Don't bother. Now go." Toriel didn't look back as she kneeled beside Emily.

Sans used his magic to lift Izzy from the ground. She was frozen in place and being picked up with magic didn't faze her. She sat with her legs straight out and stared forward. Her face dried of tears. Sans couldn't imagine the physical pain she was in.

They entered the small home and sans placed Izzy on the child bed. He covered her leg with an old sheet and sat next to her.

Toriel came shortly after carrying the other human. She had been covered in a white sheet, keeping her face covered. Izzy watched Sans expression. He looked like he was confused.

"She's dead." Izzy spoke in monotone.

Sans looked at Izzy then at Toriel for conformation. Toriel nodded. Sans seemed to slouch more now.

Toriel made sure the sheet was straight and perfect over Emily's body. She walked over to Izzy and placed her paw above her knee slightly.

"I can heal this my child, but there will be a significant scar." Her face was solum.

Izzy shrugged. She watched as Toriel's paws resonated a golden glow. The bone straightened out and the skin slowly stretched back over it. A five inch scar started to form where the bone had once been.

"I'm sorry about the scar, my child. There are limits to my magic and this was such a severe wound."

Once again, Izzy shrugged and kept her gaze forward. She moved her head to look at Emily's corpse. Izzy swung her legs over the bed and walked over to her friend. She pulled the sheet away from her face. Her eyes were opaque; her skin paler then usual. A small line of blood stained the side of her mouth. She'd died quickly. Izzy placed her hand under Emily's neck and pulled her head up. Emily's skull had been bashed in. It appeared she'd hit her head on impact.

Izzy backed away slightly before running her hand over Emily's eyebrows, relaxing her eyelids. She took a deep breath and covered Emily with the sheet again. She turned and slid down the side of the bed. When she assumed a feta position, she pulled Emily's hand from the bed and held it as she looked forward again.

Toriel sighed and motioned for Sans to follow her out of the room. She closed the door once Sans exited.

"Let her grieve in peace." She hung her head and folded her paws.

"that's a _real_ bad time.." Sans rested against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"That's the first death from the fall. The poor soul must have just landed wrong." Toriel sighed.

"yeah... i noticed that human anatomy and 'nurse aid' book has been helping you." Sans tried to change the subject. "what was it you said? compound fracture?"

Toriel smiled. "Yes it's been very informative."

"anything in there about a _bone_ attack?" Sans smiled.

Toriel chuckled slightly and shook her head.

The door to the bedroom opened and both Toriel and Sans jumped. Izzy walked out with dried tears on her face.

"Could someone take me back to where we fell?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"i can." Sans offered. He looked at Toriel for approval. She nodded and headed into the dark bedroom.

Izzy followed the small skeleton out of the house and through the ruins.

They reached the area where the fall happened.

Izzy looked up. The sunlight was still bright. It even reached the ground where Emily's body once was. She walked over to the puddle of blood that Emily once leaked. Not far from there, was her drawing tablet and pencils. Izzy walked over to them and picked them up. They were all that was left of her. She pressed them to her chest and looked at the sky as she let out a sigh.

"soo what's your name?" The skeleton was obviously trying to make the situation less morbid.

"Izzy." She answered. "Yours?" She tried to act interested.

"i'm sans. it's nice to meet ya." He decided to leave out the jokes for the moment.

"Me too." Izzy kept her gaze to the sky, what little of it she could see. "I take it I'm trapped down here now?" Her voice came out more hoarse than she would've liked.

"unfortunately." He answered.

Izzy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She walked past the skeleton to the ruins. Sans lead her back to the house. She walked passed Toriel and into the bedroom again. This time, the sheet was no longer there. And neither was Emily's body. Izzy gasped slightly then turned back to Toriel with tears in her eyes.

Toriel held out a purple stone wrapped in back string. Izzy looked at the necklace, then back at Toriel.

"I turned her into a crystal. This was the colour of her soul. She was happy when she passed. You made her happy, my child."

Izzy's tears welled up and fell quickly from her cheeks. She took the necklace and put it around her neck. She viewed its magnificent purple hues before beginning to bawl. She hugged Toriel with every once of strength she had left.

"Th-thank you.." She cried into Toriel's dress. Toriel rubbed her back rhythmically.

"You are very welcome."

Toriel lead Izzy to the living area and sat her on her reading chair beside the fire. She came back with a glass of warm milk. Sans sat on the floor across from her. Toriel pulled a chair from the table and sat next to Izzy.

Izzy didn't speak or react to any of the things Sans and Toriel said. She listened but that was it. The necklace she wore, was literally Emily's soul. Over the course of a few days, Izzy's own soul would intertwine with Emily's. The necklace would change brilliance as her soul shifted. Right then, the pendant was a beautiful purple. The light bounced off of it making multiple colours show.

As the days went by, the purple started to fade into black. There was no longer that brilliant purple she once looked upon. It was now a deep black.

Izzy spent her days lying in bed. Toriel checked on her constantly. Brining her food, asking her to come to the garden. Izzy hardly ate or moved.

One night, Izzy was crying and couldn't stop. All she could see was blood. She wanted to watch her blood leave her body. Izzy had been a cutter in the past, but she'd never tried to kill herself with it. It was about 10pm, and Toriel had just gone to bed.

Izzy snuck out to the kitchen. She'd only been in there once, so she searched each drawer until she found the knives. She was still crying, tears dripped onto the knives. She grabbed a small one and escaped to the bathroom.

Once inside, she locked the door and sat on the toilet, turning the knife in her hand. She slowly brought the knife to her inner elbow. She held the knife vertically and she pressed harder.

Izzy began to cry again, she was loud and couldn't help it. In fear of being caught, she pressed and drug the knife down her arm, the blood gushed and splattered on the floor.

With haste, she switched to the other arm and did the same. She sat there with her arms held out, blood creating a pool on the floor.

Just then, Toriel smashed through the door and grabbed Izzy's arms. Izzy was light headed. The room was starting to spin again.

She felt the healing warmth of Toriel's paws again. Izzy became disappointed. She couldn't go in peace. Not with Toriel around to stop her.

"Just let me go!" Izzy cried as Toriel held her close.

Toriel pet Izzy's head as she whispered _shhh_. She rocked back and forth quietly and Izzy continued to sob.

* * *

A week passed and Izzy continued to stay in bed. Sans had started making daily visits. He'd managed to get a little smile on her face, but even he could tell it was forced. The crystal was what scared him the most. It was pitch black. He could see his reflection in it perfectly.

Most of the time, she just laid on her side with the crystal in her hand, staring at the wall. Toriel checked on her just about every hour. Even at night.

Izzy knew she'd stop eventually. Then she could move onto plan B.

She intended on trying again, only this time it would be when Toriel was asleep and had stopped checking on her, even at night. She was even certain she wouldn't cry this time. She knew her place, and what better way to die then falling? Just like Emily.

The days seemed to mesh together since all she did was sleep. She was so drained all the time. Izzy had decided to try and eat more, to make Toriel believe she was getting better. The process would take much less time if she portrayed like she was okay. It wouldn't be the first time she put on a mask.

Over a few days, Toriel started to check in less and less. She stopped at night completely. The sleep deprivation must've finally gotten to her.

On a chilly night, Izzy listened to Toriel snore for about an hour. Then, just as sneaky as before, but much quieter this time, she snuck outside. One the side of the little house was a ladder that lead to the top. She climbed it as quietly as possible, but the bars seemed to creek with each step.

The winter winds made it more difficult to climb. The Underground was different from the top. It was almost always cold and on the far side of the house, snow fell like clockwork.

Izzy stood atop the house with her arms spread wide. The wind seemed to push her, like it wanted her to slip away. It was late at night and Toriel never heard her get up.

Then she did it. She let the wind push her from the ledge. The freedom that came with the fall made her feel alive. The wind blew her hair and it made her think of sled riding down a big hill. Just as she was about to hit the ground, she was stopped in mid air by a cloud of cyan blue. Sans stood a few feet away from her, holding out his hand.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"ok." He let her fall an inch or so.

"God damnit!" Izzy screamed as she kicked snow around in pure rage. She looked toward the sky. "STOP SAVING ME!"

"why are ya doin this?" She'd forgotten Sans was right behind her.

Tears started to well up in her eyes. "I was supposed to die from that fall! I was supposed to die with Emily! With my best friend!" She fell to her knees in the snow and cried.

Sans walked over to her and sat across from her. "come here." He held his arms out. She ignored him so he pulled her into him. She clenched his coat with might as she continued to bawl. Survivors guilt. That was she was having right then. It'd pass but that was the second time she tried to kill herself.

"look here." Sans cupped her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. "if you keep being saved, maybe you weren't supposed to die with her."

Her deep blue eyes stared deep into Sans' soul. She planted her face back into his chest.

She was comfortable there. He was warm, which was weird. She felt him pick her up and carry her back through the house.

Some how, he managed to get her back in her room without waking up Toriel. Izzy watched sans as he sat on the edge of her bed. His face was perplexed and he seemed to be far away.

"Sans?" Izzy finally spoke up.

"yeah, kid?"

Izzy closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. "Please don't tell Toriel about this. She's finally sleeping."

Sans sighed like he was going to deny her request. "you tried to kill yourself. again."

"I know... But what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Izzy eyed Sans intently. "Please..."

"i won't but ya have to promise me somethin." He kept his gaze on his shoes. "you have to promise me you won't try anything like that ever again." His face became scary and serious.

"….Fine." Izzy crossed her arms and turned over.

* * *

Izzy lied wide awake most nights and let her mind roam. She cared about Toriel, she was so kind to her. Nobody but her own mother had treated her like that. Toriel was just that. A mother, and a damn good one. She spent most of her time talking about a little boy named Frisk. Izzy hadn't realised at first, but he was one of the many children that "went missing" in the mountains. As much as Izzy wanted to ask about the others, she just couldn't talk. It was difficult to even talk to Sans. Toriel made her feel comfortable enough to want to talk. But she just couldn't. She just wanted to lay in bed all day and sleep. Sleeping was the closest she could get to death. Sometimes she couldn't even do that. She was insomniac. All she could do was think and think. Thinking was her down fall. It's what made her mind go astray. She felt she might lose touch with reality. Everything leading up to where she was lying right then, seemed to be a part of some sick twisted dream. She'd lost her family and her best friend all in one day. There was no way out of the Underground.

The thought had crossed her mind a few times; maybe she could make a life for herself down here. These were all new people. New people she'd never met or seen before. The idea made her slightly nauseous. She hated talking to strangers. It was nice to know that at least one thing didn't change, she still had social anxiety.

Toriel came in during the day between cleaning, reading, and eating. She told stories about Frisk and her past. Her past seemed to be the most difficult to talk about, but she tried anyway because she knew that it made Izzy feel a little better. When Izzy learned of Toriel's son, she felt horrible for acting the way she did. Then again she couldn't help it. Toriel told her that she acted in a similar way when her son passed. So she understood and Izzy finally didn't feel so alone.

The next day, Sans came over again. Izzy could hear them chatting in living room. Sans would insert the most corniest bone puns in their conversation. Toriel would laugh and do the same. Eventually, their voices died down. Izzy could hear slight whispering and felt immediately betrayed.

Sans was telling her about the roof.

Izzy turned over and hid her face in the pillow. She could hear foot steps coming to her room.

"hey kid." It was Sans.

Izzy sat in silence as she felt him sit at the edge of her bed.

"ya still breathin?" He put his arm over her legs and tried to look her in the face.

"Yeah." Her voice was monotone.

Sans backed up a little, not expecting the tone. "you ok?"

"Why don't you go tell more secrets? Why waste your time with me?" Izzy looked at the wall with her eyebrows furrowed together. Sans was confused, 'secret'?

"i didn't say anything to toriel." Sans assumed that's what she was getting at. "just the opposite actually."

Izzy sat up and held her legs to her chest. "What did you say?"

"i didn't say anything. just like i said i wouldn't. i asked her if ya could come stay with me in snowdin." His voice was calm and his face showed little excitement.

"Why?" She looked at him with scepticism.

"ya need space. i can give that to ya. you can even have my bed." He didn't like the bed idea, but he needed to keep and eye socket on her.

"Why are you being so nice to me? We hardly know each other. For all you know, I could be a psychopath with a thirst for blood." She let her legs rest, crossing them and eyeing him intently.

"i think we can call ourselves friends. besides, you seem _bone_ ly."

"Oh my god." Izzy smiled for the first time since she came here and it terrified her.

Sans noticed the smile. It was actually genuine. She has a nice smile and it was refreshing. All the sadness that'd been going around had been a drag. Now if he could just get her to actually laugh. "i'm pretty humerus." Sans crossed his arms over his chest.

Izzy giggled so lightly, it was just audible enough for him to hear. "You're and idiot." Once again she flashed him with her smile.

"no, i'm a _bone_ head." He sat back against the bed frame.

"Hah, stop." She rubbed the side of her head. "I don't really know anyone in Snowdin... I have anxiety and I feel like I'd tweak out.." She bit her lip nervously.

"just think about it and text me when ya know."

"I don't have a phone, Sans." She smiled again.

"i'll get ya one." He patted her legs and got up to leave.

"I can't begin to understand why you're beging so nice to me." Izzy sighed and looked at her fingers.

Sans shrugged. "some of us monsters have soft spots for humans."

He'd left and she was still smiling. For the moment, she'd forgotten about everything. Then everything came back. Emily's death, not even being useful enough to kill herself the right way. She tried to keep the little bit of happiness Sans had gave her, but it was consumed by her pain. The sadness seemed to raid her of everything she once loved. She was once again, empty.

* * *

Sans had given her a phone with his number in it already as **bonehead**. Izzy smiled when she saw it. He really was a bonehead. As the days went on, Izzy noticed how tired Toriel became. Izzy was a handful. Worse than a child. She didn't even need to worry so much, but that was just the kind of person she was. Her own mother couldn't handle her at times, and she hated to burden another mother with her problems. So she'd made up her mind.

 **Izzy: Sans.**

 **Bonehead: yeah**

 **Izzy: You still want me to come live with you? Because I accept.**

 **Bonehead: yeah what changed your mind**

 **Izzy: I'm tired of depending on mothers and letting them down.**


End file.
